Illogical
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Instead of that research trip she planned, Tecna ends up having an interesting meeting with a certain shapeshifter that involves a proposition that goes against everything she stands for...


This might be the oddest thing I've written so far and that _includes_ **_Captain Planet Meets the Winx_ **and _**The Trix Read Twilight**_. Still, this is an experiment of mine to see if I could somehow make this really odd pairing work. Input/feedback appreciated. This is the first time in my life that I've written a non-canon couple that are on two opposite sides of the morality spectrum...

* * *

"An all day research trip? Really?!" Stella exclaimed.

"Yes, really. If our mission here on Earth is to succeed, we should know as much about it as possible. Therefore I will be spending as much time as I can doing research." Tecna swung her packed knapsack over her shoulder and slipped her cell phone into her pocket.

"But the libraries aren't even open yet!" Bloom exclaimed.

"I will be exploring Gardenia first. Anyway, you know how to reach me if anything important occurs…"

And with that, Tecna strode out of the Love and Pet store, strolling down the streets of Gardenia.

As she walked and consulted the GPS function on her phone, the normally very observant Tecna failed to observe the large, black falcon with red eyes land on her and disappeared with her in tow before she could even react.

* * *

Tecna landed abruptly, her cell phone skidding across the floor and her backpack spilling its contents.

Without getting up from her rather abrupt seating on the floor, she took in the room around her.

Dimly lit. Barely furnished. No windows or doors. And a large, creepy looking black falcon with red eyes sitting on the chair furthest away from her.

She stood up.

"Okay, Duman. What do you and your _little friends_ want from me? Isn't it Roxy you're after?" She asked calmly.

The bird morphed back into its human form and chuckled.

"Oh yeah. We're still after Earth's last fairy but it's not Ogron, Gantlos and Anagan who arranged this." Duman gestured around the room. "This is my personal mission. Not even they know about it, Tecna…"

"Well, I don't care. I'm getting out of here and beating you in the process!" Tecna tried to transform, but nothing happened.

"This would normally be a very awkward moment…" Duman chuckled at Tecna's futile efforts.

"Well then. What did you do, Duman? Magic suppression spell?" Even though Tecna was on edge, she tried not to let it show.

"Hm. I'm impressed. Most magical beings would start to panic if they were trapped in a room with me and had no access to their powers…" Duman did indeed look impressed.

"Panicking would not help at all. It would only be illogical to do so, especially in a situation like this." Tecna drew a chair as far away as possible from Duman and sat, glaring at him. "Besides, I've faced the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor and Mandragora. Plus being trapped in the Omega Dimension all by yourself and having to survive helps with not being afraid of the next big bad guy to come along…"

"You see, that is why I like _you,_ Tecna. Forget about Bloom. I think_ you're_ the strongest of the Winx Club. Too bad we're not on the same side. We could have had lots of fun together…" Duman moved quickly and held up Tecna's chin so he'd have to look him straight in the eyes.

She slapped his hand off in inched away, raising an eyebrow.

"Again, what do you want, Duman? If you're trying to impress your fellow Wizards by getting information out of me, I'm not telling you a thing. You'll just have to rip my wings off too just like you did with the Earth fairies…"

"Tell me why I'd want to rip off those pretty little Believix wings of yours? That would take the fun out of everything. Those Enchantix wings that you had when we first met were pretty nice too. Beautiful, but powerful. Just like the fairy who owns them…"

"Seriously, Duman. Get to the point of you bringing me here. If the others even _think _that I'm in the slightest bit of trouble, they'll come blasting through that door!" Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh, I know. Only you're not in any trouble at all. At least, not today…"

And with that, he leaned forward and kissed her.

The odd thing (well more than odd thing anyway…) was that Tecna found herself kissing back.

Plus she actually _enjoyed_ it.

"_No, __**no! **__This goes against everything you stand for! Fraternizing with the enemy! Not to mention Timmy! This is a completely illogical reaction for me to be having!"_ With that thought, Tecna shoved Duman away abruptly.

"Don't deny it, Tecna. Neither of us love each other that's for sure but the attraction _is_ there!" Duman leaned back in an armchair and smiled cockily.

"I certainly _don't _love you, that's true. My heart belongs to Timmy and I have no attraction to you whatsoever!" Tecna objected.

"Didn't I tell you to stop denying it? I know I've always been a rebel even before I joined the Black Circle. I think it's high time that the calm, logical fairy did something reckless and illogical for once. I can give you a taste of that without you having to leave your precious little Winx Club…"

"Why shouldn't I believe that this is just some sort of scheme to break me and pry the Winx Club apart?"

"Because it isn't. Unless you _want_ that to happen. And to show you that I mean it…" Duman raised his hand and cast a spell.

Immediately Tecna could feel her powers flowing through her again.

She tried transforming to test them out- and this time it worked.

"Either way I'm still going to have to treat you like an enemy in front of the others. My offer is this: let me know what your answer is in exactly one week's time. Meet me at the same place I took you from. Even though I'll be in another form you'll know me for sure. If you accept, I'll do what I said. Show you what it's like to walk on the wild side a little. If not, I'll let you walk away but it's the last time I do that and the offer is gone for good. You know the terms…" Duman waved his hand again and Tecna found herself disappearing and reappearing in the same spot he snatched her from.

* * *

"Well then, have you made your choice?"

A man with black hair in a short ponytail and dark eyes dressed in a tailored black suit stepped from the shadows.

"I have." Tecna's face showed no emotion as she answered.

The man held out his hand.

Tecna hesitated for a moment but took it.

This may well be the most illogical decision she ever made in her life but somehow it didn't seem that way at all.


End file.
